Lead Me
by EmoKitty1213
Summary: Jasper and Emma fall in love. What if Caius complicate things but Aro wants to keep the relationship going?
1. Chapter 1 Jasper

Lead Me

**Prologue**

Alone again. Will anyone ever be there for me? Will anyone ever find me? Questions I have with no answers.

Left to die alone. Friends miles away and family miles away.

"Are you sure she's here Alice?" A man asked.

"Positive." A girl replied.

I hear no footsteps.

"Who's there." I called in a weak voice.

They must have heard me.

"I told you she was here. My visions may be weak but they're right." The girl said.

"Whatever Alice." The man said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Edward and that's Alice." The man named Edward said.

"We're here to take you home." Alice said.

"Home." I repeated.

"Yes. Home" Edward said.

"I'm afraid I can't leave." I whispered.

"Why not?" Alice asked.

"They have me chained." I explained.

They then seen the chain.

"OK." Was all Alice said.

I heard a snap and was carried.

"It's OK. We'll get you home." Edward Whispered before I drifted into the most peacful sleep.

**Chapter 1**

It has been a month after my kidnapping.

Thanks to Edward and Alice, I'm safe and alive.

"I still can't thank you enough for saving me a month ago." I said.

"I told you not to worry about it." Edward said.

"Edward, I think it's about time she met our family." Alice interjected.

"Let me guess. Your entire family are vampires. Right?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Edward replied.

"I can handle that. Besides, I had to deal with those mutts a month ago." I shrugged.

"Good point." Edward agreed.

Alice got a blank look from which I learned was a vision.

Edward was looking into the vision as I could tell from his blank expression.

Fortunately, they didn't know about my powers as a human.

"Nap time already you two?" I asked.  
They got there presant time look and nudged me gently.

"What's the vision about this time?' I asked so Alice couldn't hear

"I'll tell you later." Edward whispered back.

"There you are, Emma." Mike said.

I silently groaned.

"Hey Mike." I replied.

I started walking away.

Mike followed.

"Are you doing anything today after class?" Mike asked.

"Um I am actually. I'm going to meet the other Cullens of the Cullen family." I said.

He acted like he hadn't heard me.

"Would you like to go catch a movie?"

"No Mike. I'm going to meet the other Cullens."

"Maybe sometime this week then."

"Maybe." I said and stalked off.

He will never give up.

I walked into class exactly when Jasper did.

Jasper was my biggest crush.

"OK now listen up. Today is the last day of school and we will do what ever we want." said.

I pulled out my IPod, my notebook, changed the song to Keep Awake by 100 Monkeys and doodled.

I put my Ipod on reapeat so I could listen to my favorite song.

I didn't notice the figure standing in front of me until he started to trace the doodles on my page.

"Hi." I said.

"You draw beautifully." He said.

"It's nothing. I suck at drawing." I grumbled.

"Hey Em come here." He called to some one.

"I'm on my way Jazz. Give me a moment." A dark haired guy replied,

He made his way a cross the room in five strides.

"Hey Emma meet Emmett Cullen." Jasper said.

"Hey Emmett." I replied.

"Hi Emma." Emmett said

I returned to my doodle when Jasper snatched it from me.

"Tell me, does she draw good?" Jasper asked Emmett.

"Yes she does." Emmett replied.

I blushed and looked away.

"Ha! I have another human to tease." Emmett whispered.

"You do know that I know you are a vampire right?" I asked.

They froze and looked at me.

"Edward and Alice are going to take me to meet the rest of you. They saved me a month ago from irritating mutts." I explained.

Jasper looked interested in the story as did Emmett.

Edward, Alice, and a blond chick walked in at that moment.

I looked at them and they looked at me.

Alice smiled, Edward smiled and the blond chick smiled.

They walked over to us.

"Hey you guys." I said.

"Can we talk to you?" Alice asked.

"Do you have to ask?" I laughed.

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into the girl's bathroom.

"Emma meet Rosalie. Rosalie meet Emma." Alice said quickly.

"Hi." We said at the same time.

"So you are going to sit at our table today and no complaints." Alice explained.

"What if I want to sit with some one else?" I challenged

"You do and you will not see Jasper for the rest of your life." Alice warned.

I sighed in defeat. Jasper was the only one that I would give in to.

"Besides, Jasper is sitting with us because he is our adopted brother." Alice said.

I smiled knowing I would be sitting next to my crush.

Alice suddenly groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"There's snow on the ground and the guys are targeting us." Alice explained.

I smiled and walked out of the bathroom as the bell rang for lunch.

Alice and Rosalie looked around and was ready for any attack that might come out way. Alice was tense and made no move to defend heself. I rolled my eyes at her. Rosalie was doing the same. I rolled my eyes again.

"You guys are acting as though we are going to get attacked by guns." I laughed.

"We are. Snow ball guns that is." Alice said.

I rolled my eyes again.

A snow ball hurled our way but stopped short when it neared me.

I smirked in Jasper's direction.

"How did you do that?" Rosalie asked.

"It's my power as a human. I'm able to block out all attacks unless if a werewolf did it." I explained.

Another snowball hurled at us but fell short again.

"This is awesome." They said and stood up out of their stances.

We made it to the cafeteria in a safe manor thanks to me.

Idiots.

I walked into the cafeteria and seen a large russet man.

He looked at me and glared at the others.

I was confused.

I felt arms circle around my waist.

"Keep a hold of her until he leaves." Alice whispered to the person.

"I already planned on that." Jasper replied.

So Jasper was holding me.

I was mentally squealing.

Edward looked annoyed by my squealing.

_Sorry Edward. I can't help it. He's just so hot._

Edward shrugged like he had to deal with it his whole life. Which he has but I still had to apologise to him.

The man approached us.

I immediately shrunk into Jasper for protection.

"Ahhhh. There's the young Emma." Jacob said.

I glared at him.

"What do you want you filthy mutt?" I hissed.

"Well I was sent here so I need you." Jacob explained.

I automatically hid behind Jasper and Alice.

"Hey love what's going on?" A girl asked.

"Nothing. Just your mutt friend trying to take something." Edward said.

"What are you trying to take Jake?" She asked.

"Her." Jacob responded and pointed to me.

"Over my dead body." I said.

He looked at me with a glint of humor in his eye.

"I suggest you leave her alone. I don't appreciate you taking something we rescued." Alice said.

The girl looked confused.

I slowly backed out of the cafeteria so I wouldn't have to face Jacob.

May my life be better.


	2. Chapter 2 Gym and Hiding

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Say or i will tell Alice.**

**I don't care if you do.**

**Oh Alice.**

***alicee runs in***

**Yes????**

**There's your doll.**

**Um not thanks. she'll hurt me.**

**Mik-**

**I don not own the twilight characters**

***Jasper smiles***

I made it out with no one seeing.

Mike came trotting up to me.

"Sorry Mike I can't talk. Im kinda busy." I said.

Mike looked disappointed.

I took that chance to sprint to Edward's Volovo.

_Edward I'm in your Volvo so if any one goes looking for me tell them. Except for the mutts._

I hid in the backseat as much as I could.

Thank god no one found me yet.

I heard the door open.

I looked up to meet a pair of topaz eyes and blond hair.

"Well Edward wasn't lieing when he said you were here." Jasper said.

"I told him I was here." I replied.

"Oh right. Sorry. My bad." Jasper laughed.

"You are forgiven." I laughed back.

Jasper helped me out of the car and walked me to my next class. Ugh. Gym.

"Jasper, what class do you have next?" I asked.

"Gym. Same as you." Jasper replied.

My gym class just got better because of Jasper.

Jasper walked into the guys locker room and I walked into the girls locker room.

"Hey Emma." Jessica called to me.

"Hey Jess." I replied.

I rushed to get changed and out into the gym.

Jasper walked out at the same time I did.

"Hey Jasper." Tyler called.

I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Tyler but I'm going to have a different partner today." Jasper said.

"Who?" Tyler asked.

Jasper pointed to me.

I smiled and Tyler's jaw dropped.

"Sorry Tyler but that's how it is." I laughed.

"Come on Emma." Jessica said and started to drag me.

"Sorry Jess but I'm Jasper's partner today." I said.

Jess looked mad.

I pulled my arm free and walked over to Jasper.

"You look hot in those shorts." Jasper whispered in my ear.

I giggled.

Jasper smiled.

Jasper walked onto the court we were going to use.

"Looks like we are going against each other." Tyler said.

I mentally groaned.

"Well well well. Prepare to lose badly." Jessica said darkly.

I looked at Jasper and he seemed at ease.

"It will be you who loses." Jasper said.

Tyler and Jessica looked at each other and laughed.

Jasper looked at me and smiled.

I felt reassured.

We were playing basketball.

My best sport.

I had the ball first so I dribbled past Jessica and passed the ball to Jasper which he then tossed it in to the hoop giving us three points.

Tyler was stunned and Jessica was glaring.

"Don't mes with me then" I said.

When gym ended, the score was 20-0.

"I'll meet you outside the locker room." Jasper said and kissed my hand.

We walked into the locker rooms.

"Nice game." Lauren said.

"Next time we will win." Jessica hissed.

For the hundreth time I rolled my eyes.

I changed and and walked out to meet Jasper.

"You still look hot." Jasper whispered.

I blushed.

We walked out to meet the rest of them.

"Emma there you are. I have been looking all over for you." Alice said.

"I told Edward to tell anyone that was looking for me that I was in his Volvo." I explained.

"Oops." Edward muttered.

Alice glared at him.

"You know I have no idea who she is." The chick said.

"Oh yeah Bella meet Emma. Emma meet Bella." Alice introduced us.

"Hi Bella." I said.

"Hi Emma." Bella said.

"I have to go home. My mom will be mad if I don't go home right after school." I announced.

They nodded and said good-bye.

I ran home so I could do my homework and sit home alone.

The door was open like always so I went straight to the kitchen.

"Well it's just me, myself, and I now." I said to myself.

I walked to the table and started on my homework, then ate and went to bed.

Tomorrow is the first day of summer.


	3. Chapter 3 The truth

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight characters. Emma owns herself. S.M owns everything.**

**Oh man. I was going to give you a bear hug until you said it.**

**Nice try Emmett. Nice try but i didn't want to do anything special on this one.**

I woke up to a bright white light streaming through my window.

I rushed up and saw snow all over the ground.

"Snow ball fight today. I can tell." I said to myself.

The house was warm although it was freezing outside.

I grabbed clothes, threw them on my bed, attached my IPod to the dock, hit repeat on Keep Awake and started to undress not knowing Jasper was there.

As I was pulling on my bra, I heard a sharp intake of breath and looked in the direction. There, sitting on my bed, in my house, was the one and only, Jasper Hale.

"Hey Jasper." I said embarrassed

Jasper just stared at me so I dashed into the bathroom and finished changing.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that I was in you room." Jasper said from the through door,

"Yeah that would been nice to know Jasper." I replied.

As I was pulling the zipper up, I unlocked the door and walked out to face Jasper.

He was as hot as ever.

"So do you forgive me?" Jasper asked.

"Yes I forgive you." I laughed.

Jasper cracked a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back.

"So what are we going to do on the first day of summer?" I asked.

"Well I have a feeling that Alice is going to have a talk with you. I'm going to steal you for a bit and then you are going to meet Carlisle and Esme." Jasper listed.

I tried to look unfazed by the Alice part.

"Anything else?"

"Nope that's all. Oh well Emmett might try to make you blush because he lost half his brain when he was mauled by the bear." Jasper laughed.

I grumbled.

We walked downstairs and I ate.

"So where are your parents?" Jasper asked after a while.

"They're working. They work all day and part of the night. I mostly fend for myself until they get a day off which is mostly never." I replied.

Jasper seemed to consider that for a moment before shrugging.

I finished eating and walked outside with my jacket and other things to keep me warm.

"Your chariot awaits you." Jasper bowed and motioned towards his car.

"Wow." Was all I could manage to get out.

His car was all black, red stripes on the hood, whit stripes on the trunk and white seats. The car was a 1997 Mustang.

"You like it?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. It's amazing. I could never afford this kind of car with my parents pay checks." I said.

Jasper helped me in and got in the drivers side.

"You can drive faster than the speed limit you know." I pointed out after a few minutes.

"I know. I just want to hang out with you for a bit because i like hanging out with you." Jasper laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

After two hours of driving the speed limit, we came a narrow drive way that led into the forest.

"You live in the forest?" I asked.

"Yeah. It keeps us out of the sight of humans." Jasper explained.

i nodded to show that I understood.

20 minutes later, we pulled up to a huge mansion.

"This is an amazing house." I said.

"Esme will love to hear that." Jasper said.

Alice was on the porch in an insant.

I sighed.

"What's the matter?" Jasper asked,

"Nothing. It's just that I'm a little nervous." I lied.

"You're scared for something." He corrected.

"OK fine. I'm scared of Alice."

"You have nothing to be scared of. She'll return you back to me in the same way I gave you to her."

Jasper glared at her to make sure she got his message.

I slowly walked into the house and faced a very angry Alice.

"You, me, Edward and Emmett. Room. Now." Alice commanded

I sighed again and walked up the stairs.

Edward was in front of me so he could lead me to the right room.

_I'm not going to die am I? I really don't want to die. If she thinks about killing me, will you save me?_ I asked Edward.

He nodded his head.

We reached a very pink room so I assumed it was Alice's.

"Get it over with." I sighed.

"Why would you lie to us? What happened to your parents? I- I -I - I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling right now." Alice started off.

"I lied so you wouldn't worry. My parents died. I can't tell any one this." I explained.

"Emma you could have told us that you needed a place to stay. I could have give my room up." Edward said.

"That's what you want me to do? Take advantage of you? I don't do that. Edward, Alice, please just drop this. I can't talk about this. I'll die if I do. They're listening right now. They will kill me when they find me. I don't want that." I said tears coming to my eyes.

"Who will kill you? What happened a month ago?" Emmett asked.

"A month ago I was kidnapped. They put a something in my arm to track what I say. They killed my parents and told me not to say anything. If I did, I would die before my 19th birthday. Great now I'm going to die." I explained letting the tears run down my face.

"Who is going to kill you?" Emmett asked again.

"The pack." Edward replied.

"Oh no they won't. I will not let them touch my babysister." Emmett growled.

"I managed to smile at that.

"Please have this thing removed from me. I hate having to try and keep what I say a lie. I want to talk freely." I sobbed.

I was in a loving hold when I finally cried myself to sleep.

**(AN. Thanks to Emma I am really inspired to continue this and make it to where I will update faster. Also thanks to Amanda for helping me with all of my stories. REVIEW!!!!!! Thank you Emma and Amanda)**


	4. author note

Author's note.

I need more ideas. i already have some but I need more. Please help me emma. all ideas are excapted. i hope to hear from you


	5. Chapter 4 Confusion

Chapter 4

**AN: Soooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a few things plus i couldn' think of anything to write. so here it is. Chapter 4. Enjoy. I do not own the twilight characters.**

When I opened my eyes, there were topaz ones looking at me.

"Are you alright Emma?" Jasper asked.

I tried my best to smile. "Yes Jasper. I'm fine." I replied.

"So are we going to get to know this girl?" A woman said.

I turned and was met with a warm smile from a carmel haired woman.

Jasper laughed. "Sorry Esme. Emma meet Esme and Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Hi." I said quietly and waved timidly.

"It's nice to meet you Emma." Esme said.

Carlisle approached me and looked at my arm.

"Is there something wrong Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"There's something in her arm." He said shortly.

I looked at the wall advoiding the eyes of Jasper.

"Emma?" Alice said.

"I'm not telling him if that's what you're getting at." I replied.

Alice sighed and pulled Jasper aside.

His face changed from concerned to plain worried.

One moment he's by Alice, the next he's got me in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He whispered in my ear.

"I didn't want to worry you and intrude on your family." I whispered back. "Not to metion we hardly know each other." I added with a slight grin.

Rose came over and pulled Jasper aside then grabbed my shoulders.

"We may hardly know each other very well but we will always take anyone in. Look at Bella. We hardly knew her and yet she stayed here when we only knew each other for a few days." She explained and hugged me.

"Hey that's not fair. You like her quicker than you liked me. Why?" Bella asked.

"Just my state of mind." Rose replied.

"It's because I didn't fall in love with Edward." I pointed out.

Rosalie laughed nervously and shook her head. "That's the reason." She said after a moment.

"Well as much as I would love to hear more about this, I would love to spend time with Emma." Jasper said a moment later.

"Only if you can catch her." Edward said and pulled me into his arms.

I screamed and started to kick.

"That's not going to do much." Bella said.

I looked at her.

"I know from experiance." She said and shook her head.

I stopped kicking and grumbled.

Jasper growled and lunged at Edward. He dodged easily and took off running.

"I'm glad I'm not motion sick." I said.

"If you were, you would have threw up right now." Edward said.

"Good point."

"Stay here and be quiet." Edward instructed when he set me down in his room.

_Like I can stop my heart beat and hide my scent_. I stated sarcastically.

Edward laughed from another room.

I rolled my eyes and started to sing in my head.

Edwards door opend and Jasper walked in.

I laughed. "So much for keeping me hidden." I said.

Jasper cracked a smile. "He can't keep you hidden from me. I used to be in an army. I'm good at hunting things down. And people." He replied.

I stood up and wrapped my arms around him giving him a hug. "Good. So if I ever disappear come look for me."

He burried his nose in my hair. "You know I would." He whispered.

I pulled back to look at him.

Alice bursted in the room a moment later.

"Nice Jasper. Tell her than I'll get her ready." She said.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"I dunno." He replied. "I'm not sure what she has seen."

"That helps."

Jasper scooped me into his arms and carried me out.

"Well hello handsome." I giggled.

He chuckled and carried me to his room.

My jaw dropped when he opened the door.

He laughed at my expression. "Like it much?" He asked.

"Like? I love it." I replied.

He grinned and set me on his bed.

"I would rather sleep here than in my plain boring purple room." I said.

"I think we can arrenge that you know." Jasper said laying back on his bed.

"I really don't want to intrude on your lives. I told them that already."

"Well you really wouldn't be intruding."

"I'm not Bella."

"You don't have to be Bella to be here."

"It seems like it. I just feel like im interupting something when I'm here so yeah. Can ya see where I am coming from?"

"Yeah. I can."

I smiled at him. His breath hitched.

I laughed. "You like my smile?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied laughing nervously.

I stroked his cheek. "You don't have to be shy or nervous around me." I said.

"Neither do you with me." He said.

"I know."

I leaned back laying on his bed facing him.

"Any reason you are shy around me?"

"Because I am a girl and that's what girls do"

"I doubt that."

I poked him and ran out.

"Has Jasper asked you yet?" Alice asked whan I ran into her.

"First, OW! and second, asked me what?" I answered

"UGH! Jasper ask her before I ask her for you!" She yelled.

"Ask her what?" Jasper aksed coming out of the room.

"UGH!" She said again.

Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked pulling against her grip.

"Since my brother is a being a weird loser, I'm telling you something that he should've said." Alice explained.

"Hey she's mine to ask not you. So give her back and I'll tell her more like ask." Jasper said.

I struggled in Alice's grip again and still got nowhere. "A little help?" I said.

Jasper wa;led over and freed my arm from her grip. "Thank you." I sighed


	6. AN of AWESOMENESS

HEY PEEPS!

I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in AGES! I've had so much going on in my life. School started up and Like I've had so many ideas that I just can't think straight! I will be posting more anime stuffs and book related stuffs compared to twilight but I will update my twilight stories as I see fit. Manly 'cause I lost everything I had for them TT_TT that's the depressing part. OH WELL! Enjoy what I post give me feedback and yes I will be making Yaois, some hentais, NO YURIS. I'll take requests on stories and characters and hope to get plenty of reviews. I will also space out my typing which I didn't do in the past. Sorry if I gave you a migraine! Anyways… there will be many German stuffs in these stories as I am taking German in high school. Ciao! (Reviews are greatly appreciated)


End file.
